


Late Night Snack

by Blubluebaby312



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kid Changkyun, M/M, first fic on ao3 :D, im new to tags so dont know what to put o-o, parents kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubluebaby312/pseuds/Blubluebaby312
Summary: Hoseok is woken up to find out something weird.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'll explain myself at the end o-o  
> I'll edit this later too

Somewhere around midnight, Hoseok hears something. He's not sure what it is but it makes a thumping sound. He doesn't want to wake up and check what it is so he tries to go back to sleep. The sound gets closer and closer and Hoseok's getting a little scared now.

He really doesn't want to check what it is so he tries to snuggle against Kihyun's body to get rid of the fear that's creeping up in his body. He noses Kihyun's pink hair and he loves how soft it feels on his face. Hoseok's just about to fall asleep when something tugs on the blanket. He gives up and decides to check what it is.

He groans when he lifts himself up and tries to open his eyes.  With sleepy eyes Hoseok looks around the room and ruffles his grey hair. When his eyes adjust to the darkness, he sees a tiny figure by the side of the bed. He chuckles when he sees who it is.

"Changkyunie, did something happen?" Hoseok asks.

"Daddy, can I have cereal?" Changkyun asks in response.

Hoseok needed at least a few seconds to process what his child just said. He blinks at his son and whispers, "What?"

"Can I eat cereal?" Changkyun repeats.

Despite the darkness of the room Hoseok can see that Changkyun is giving him the puppy dog face and he can't say no to that face. He sighs and gives a nod to his son. He hears a whispered "yay" and smiles hearing it. Hoseok gets out of bed and he feels Changkyun's small hand grab his and he is being dragged to the kitchen.

Changkyun lets go of his dad's hand and runs to the cabinet that contains the cereal but he can't reach it so he pouts.

Hoseok chuckles at Changkyun and opens the cabinet. "Which cereal do you want to eat?" Hoseok asks and then yawns since it's like 1 in the morning.

Changkyun doesn't hesitate and says, "Fruit Loops."

Hoseok goes to the counter and grabs a bowl, pours the cereal then the milk. He turns around and sees that Changkyun is already sitting at the dinner table and shaking his short legs, which makes Hoseok squeal on the inside at the little action.

He puts the bowl in front of Changkyun and just watches him eat. Yawning while he waits for Changkyun to finish eating his cereal, he sees how cute his son looks eating. Then starts to question thing

 

_Why did Changkyun wake me up for cereal?_

_Why is he eating it in the middle of the night?_

_Why cereal?_

_Couldn't he have just waited unti-_

 

"Daddy, I'm done," Changkyun says looking up at him. Hoseok jolts in his seat and looks back at his son.

"Oh okay, go brush your teeth then go back to sleep," Hoseok tells Changkyun. He grabs the empty bowl and just leaves it in the sink as he is too tired to clean a bowl right now. He tiredly walks to his shared bedroom with Kihyun and immediately snuggles against Kihyun's body again.

Hoseok looks at Kihyun's face and sees that his eyes are half open then the younger man says, "Did Changkyunie ask for cereal again?"

"Again? This happened before?" Hoseok said in disbelief.

"Yeah. He's in a phase where he likes this food so much that he'll want to eat it all the time and this time it's cereal, specifically Fruit Loops," Kihyun explains.

Hoseok is left speechless after hearing about his son and just chuckles. He doesn't say anything and just cuddles with Kihyun until they both fall asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so when I was in elementary school I was legit in a phase where I love the cereal Fruit Loops and wanted to eat it like all the time o-o.  
> I seriously woke my mom up in the middle of the night to ask her to make me cereal (I feel bad about that now that I think about it ^^;) since I was short and couldn't reach for the cereal.  
> I thought of this event and decided to write a fanfic about with one of my favorite otp :D  
> sorry that there were not a lot of kiho moments though, I tried but the main focus was cereal o-o I kind of rushed this too so its not that good T^T  
> you can also read this on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1206543/late-night-snack-kihyun-wonho-kiho-monstax-changkyun)


End file.
